


A Confronting Personality

by MzGlitter



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzGlitter/pseuds/MzGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confronting Personality

She carries a gun. But sarcasm is her weapon.

Short. Sharp. Acidic.

She has a comeback for every insult, a bite for every bark.

Sarcasm for everyone. Brother, colleague, friend passer by.

She loves to pick a fight, delights in the confrontation.

Sarcasm is her weapon, but it is also her mask. Her prison.


End file.
